Hard Work
by XellanxLarxene
Summary: Just because you are told that something can't happen, doesn't mean it won't. Sometimes, it just takes a lot of elbow grease to start working. And sometimes, it takes some love to help boost the productivity of this power. ONESHOT W/LEMON AT THE END. Note: I only own my OC. Nothing else.


We finally beat the Elite Four, managing to rough our way through that hard trek. It had been harder still since I had only one Pokemon with me, meaning I had to be careful about when to heal and when to attack. A few times I thought that we had been done for, but luckily, we prevailed. I sat on the steps leading to the Champion's chamber, deciding to take a rest.

"**Will? Is there something wrong?**" Eve, my shiny Gardevoir asked.

"Nah...I just needed a quick rest so I can heal you...beating Grimsley was a rather difficult task, considering that Psychic wouldn't have done anything...But, luckily, we have our secret weapon..." I said, taking off my backpack and searching around in there, looking for the necessary Medicine items.

"**Right...good idea...**" She said to me, sitting down beside me, allowing me to spray the medicines on her. While I was spraying, I was thinking.

"Hey...remember how we met?" I asked her as I was spraying her back, where a rather nasty scrape was.

"**Like I'd forget that day...**" She said to me.

* * *

_The air was calm and cool in the city of Aspertia. The Gym that was supposed to be there in a few years was still getting the floorplans laid out, so we could still play with the Construction Worker's Pokemon. They really liked to show off._

_"Willlliam! It's time for dinner!" Shouted my mom from our house._

_"Coming Mama!" I yelled to her, then waved bye to the workers, the Pokemon, and their friends. I started to run to the house barefoot, since my shoes weren't as awesome as the Running Shoes, and I wanted them to last. I had run past my friend, Hugh's house, when he came out with his newborn sister in his arms._

_"Hey Will! How's it going?" He asked me._

_"Great! I gotta go eat dinner though. See ya tomorrow!" I shouted to him, continuing my run. I turned the corner, and ran straight to my front door, when I heard a peculiar sound._

_"Ra...lts..." I could hear from the flowerbed, near the side of the house that Mom gave to me._

_"Huh? Is anyone there?" I yelled out to that side of the house. I placed my shoes on the front step, and walked around. "Helloooooo?" I said out loud, looking around, when my foot hit something. "Huh?" I said, looking down to see a pale whitish colored arm._

_"Ral...ts..." The Pokemon weakly said, looking up at me from it's orange eyes, through it's blue hair. I instinctively picked her up like I would a baby, like I did for Hugh's sister, and ran to the front door, then pounding on it, trying to get my Mom's attention._

_"MAMA! THIS POKEMON"S HURT!" I yelled, waiting for a response. A few seconds later the door opened to reveal my mom in her olive green and black dress, which showed off her arm and leg tattoos. She looked down to me with her Jade Green eyes and saw the tiny Pokemon in my arms.  
_

_"Oh dear! Bring her inside now!" She told me. I ran inside, hearing my Mom bring in my shoes and shut the door. "Put the little one on the couch." Mom said, going to the Medicine cabinet. Since this was her time off from the Pokemon Center in town, she always made sure she had something on hand in case there was a problem there and they had to come here._

_"Mama, will the Pokemon be okay?..." I asked her, worrying. My Mom looked at the Pokemon all over, playing with the lip ring that she had with her tongue._

_"She'll be fine, Will...she just needs some rest and a few Oran Berries..." She said to me. She then took the necessary berries out from the box and left them on the table beside her, then brought a knife over, cutting up the tiny blue spheres into small wedges._

_"Wait...this thing is a girl?..." I asked her._

_"Yes, and this Pokemon is a Ralts...a shiny one to add to that..." She said, pulling out a Pokemon book after putting the knife away. She brought it to me and flipped to the page that held the Pokemon in question. "When she evolves, she'll become a Kirlia, and then, because she's a girl, she'll become a Gardevoir." Mom said, pointing out the tall Pokemon while I was in her lap._

_"Wow! That's a real pretty Pokemon!" I said._

_"Yeah, they sure are..." She said to me, rubbing my head and rustling up my hair. About that time we heard a noise, and looked to see that it was the little Ralts. She leaned up, and looked around, the blue bangs covering up her eyes to just barely noticeable. She saw us, and immediately started whimpering. "Hey, hey...ssh..." Mom said, picking up the small Pokemon and holding her close, rubbing her tiny horns along with her hair._

_"**W..Where's my Mama and my Papa?...**" I heard in my mind. I looked around for the source when my Mom immediately spoke to the tiny Pokemon._

_"I don't know, little Ralts...but it seems you know how to project your thoughts to people, so that's really good...do you have a name?..." Mom asked her. The tiny Ralts sniffled a bit before she spoke again._

_"**Eve...Mama and Papa called me Eve...**" She said, looking up at my Mom, or to be more precise, the eyebrow rings Mom had over her right eye._

_"Well Eve, I'm Porrim. And this is my son, Will." Mom said to her. Eve looked at me, and I smiled._

_"Hey there, Eve! I brought you to my Mama here not but a little while ago!" I said, holding out my hand. She looked at it, then cautiously reached for it. Her tiny hand managed to wrap around a finger, so I lightly shooked that. "You can stay with us while we try to find your Mama and Papa, right Mama?" I asked her. Mom sighed, then smiled a bit._

_"As long as Eve agrees, I'm alright with it." She said to me. I looked to Eve, who looked at me dead in my eyes. I could tell that she was reading my emotions, so I made sure that my most happiest ones were focused to her._

_"**A...Alright...I'll stay in here...**" She said to me._

_"Yay! I got a new friend!" I said, hugging her._

_"Come on now, Will, it's time to eat dinner." Mom said to me._

_"Can we eat out here, with Eve?" I asked her._

_"How about we move Eve to the table so we can all eat?" Mom said to me._

_"**I'm fine with that...**" Eve said to us. I nodded, then picked her up, and grabbed her Oran Berry slices, and brought them all to the_ table.

* * *

"That was a fun time..." I said to her, having finished spraying her with my last Full Restore.

"**That it was...**" She said to me, rolling her shoulders slightly.

"Yeah...do you need me to spray some Elixir on you?" I asked her, holding up my last Elixir.

"**Nah, I'm good in that department.**" She said to me, but I could tell otherwise.

"Well, I'm going t spray it on you anyways...we wouldn't want to have to resort to using Struggle, now would we?" I asked her, taking her hand and spraying some on it.

"**Good point...**" She said. As soon as I was done, I started to pack my Backpack back up.

"Alright...we're ready to go..." I said, standing up and holding out my hand for her to take. She lightly grabbed my hand with her smaller, three fingered one, and pulled herself up. I nodded to her, and we both started to walk up to the building, where Iris was.

* * *

After we climbed all the stairs and entered the place, we saw the giant wheel behind the Champion's seat, holding a gold, a purple, a black, and a pink circle, all rotating around each other. On the throne sat a little girl in a dress, her purple hair bouncing behind her.

"Hey! I'm Iris, the Unova Champion! What's your name?" She asked me, getting off her throne.

"Will, and I have a special request...I am only going to use one Pokemon, but I want you to use all six of your Pokemon against her..." I said to her.

"Are you sure? Your Gardevoir may not be well prepared for this..." She asked me.

"I'm sure, Eve can handle this." I said, making sure the Icicle Plate that I turned into a little backpack stayed straight on her.

"**Will, it'll stay on, I can use Psychic to hold onto it if I need to...**" Eve told me. That brought back another memory of ours...

* * *

_"Bye Will! Good luck on your Journey!" Mom said to me as I left the house. I waved back to her, making sure that Eve stayed balance on my head, her little Ralts body needing more leverage than what she could muster._

_"**Will! Slow down! I can't hold on!**" She said to me. I pulled her off my head, and instead carried her in my arms._

_"Sorry Eve, but I'm just so excited! Today we go off on a Pokemon journey, and I have my best friend as my first ally!" I said to her, running up the steps of the lookout hill._

_"**I'm happy too...**" She started to say._

_"...but..." I continued for her, stopping halfway up the stairs._

_"**...I'm afraid...of being in a PokeBall...**" She said to me._

_"I'll tell you what...once you're in there and officially my Pokemon, I'll let you out of it. If you hate it in there, I won't make you stay in there. I'll carry you, until you can walk beside me." I told her. She smiled, and motioned for us to move forward. I continued to run up the stairs, turning where they shifted direction, and stopped when I got to the top. I looked around, and saw this girl in a large green beanie. She turned around, and I could see the large oval spectacles she wore.  
_

_"Hey! You must be Will and Eve! I'm Bianca. Professor Juniper couldn't be here today, so she sent her assistant-me-in her place!" She said, pulling out something from her bag. When she showed it to me, I saw that it was a Love Ball. She walked over to me and placed the ball into my hand. "Just tap her with this, and she'll be yours!" Bianca said. I looked to Eve, who nodded to me. I tapped the button to her little arm, and the ball opened, turning her into a tiny bit of red energy, then going inside the ball. The button glowed red for a while, then stopped, signaling that she was captured. I immediately let her out, and watched her rematerialize into my arms._

_"You okay?" I asked her._

_"**...I don't like being in such a tiny place...**" She said to me. I nodded, then walked down the stairs. Hugh then saw me._

_"Will, you've started your journey...time to break us both in on our first Pokemon battle!" He said to me, pulling out his standard, red Pokeball. "Go, Yamask!" He yelled, throwing the ball into the air, sending out the small Ghost Pokemon._

_"Ready Eve?" I asked her, setting her down._

_"**As ready as ever!**" She said to me._

_"Alright, Eve, use Confusion!" I yelled to her. She raised her hand and sent out the weak Psychic pulse, which hit the Ghost Pokemon, managing to knock it out in one hit._

_"What the-?" Hugh said to me, picking up his Yamask. He smiled at it, and sprayed a light Potion on it. "You deserve a rest." He said to it, putting it back in it's Pokeball._

_"That was a good first battle, man." I said to him, holding out my hand. He looked at it, smiled, then took it, shaking it._

_"Definitely. But next time it won't be so easy!" He said to me._

_"I'm counting on it!" I said to him.  
_

* * *

"Right. Now, let's do this, like we trained!" I said, getting into my battle stance. Eve raised her arms, ready for everything.

"Alright, Hydregion, GO!" Iris yelled, pulling out a Pokeball from her hair and tossing it out, sending out the Dark Dragon.

"Eve! Use the power of Light!" I yelled to her.

"**On it Will!**" She yelled to me, raising her hands to her horn, focusing and creating the Energy Ball, then sending it directly at the beast. It backed up, then shook it off as if it were nothing.

"If Light won't cut it...then use Darkness!" I shouted to her, making her send out a Shadow Ball to it, making it fall down to the ground, knocked out.

"Hydregion, return!" Iris yelled out to her Pokemon, calling it back. "Go, Druddigon!" She yelled, sending out the Spiky Dragon.

"Eve! Time to shadow me!" I yelled, running around the battlefield to near where Iris was. Eve nodded, then raised her fists to mimic me.

* * *

_"It's called, 'Shadow Boxing'. It's a way to learn from others on how to fight." I told Eve, who looked at me from her Kirlia body._

_"**So, how do I use it? I'm a Psychic type, not a Fighting type.**" She asked me._

_"Simple...we use Psychic for it...now, you've got to make large fists out of Psychic power. Now, just follow my moves exactly." I said to her, walking to near a tree that we were practicing on, and raised my fists. She nodded, then raised her own, exactly like mine. I forced out a quick punch, which she mimicked, barely brushing the bark._

_"**I can't do it!**" Eve whined to me._

_"Yes you can, you just need to focus, find your center, and let loose." I said to her. She nodded, then resumed mimicing me. This time, when I thrust out my fist, the bark slightly dented on the tree. "Alright, we're getting somewhere...let's keep it up!..." I said, continuing to throw out punches in the air._

* * *

I started our joined assault with a few punches, which Eve mimiced and made the Druddigon wonder what the fuck hit him. I then did a few uppercuts, which Eve did well. When I saw it raise it's clawed hand, I raised my arms together, acting as if I were blocking it. The Pokemon swiped at Eve, and I heard the Psychic arms being clawed away.

"Shit!" I yelled out.

"Druddigon, keep it up!" Iris yelled out to it. After about three minutes, Eve was forced back, after the Psychic arms broke. I immediately brainstormed, and knew I had to pull out the secret weapon early...

* * *

_We were walking around the library when Eve, in her Ralts body, decided to pick up a book, which unfortunately made her fall._

_"**Oof!**" She said as she hit the book once it hit the ground. I picked her up as well as the book, and smiled at her.  
_

_"What do you want to read?" I asked her, sitting down and opening the book. As soon as I laid eyes on it, I could recognize that it wasn't a standard novel...it was a book about ancient cultures. To be most specific, this was about the Sinnoh God Myth._

_"**I wanna read that one!**" She said to me._

_"Alright..." I said to her, starting to read it out loud. I got about halfway when I found a piece of paper, folded up in the book. "Hm? What's this?" I asked out loud, picking it up and opening it. After looking at it for a few minutes, I said, "This is a powerful move...we can use this, but you've gotta work hard, Eve."  
_

_"**Okay. I'll do it! For you!**" She said, smiling._

* * *

_The tree that we were practicing on shifted a bit, but stayed the same in it's trunk shape. Eve panted hard in her Kirlia body, nearly passing out._

_"**Will...I can't do any more...**" She said to me. I picked her up, and rubbed her back._

_"It's okay, Eve...We'll pick this up tomorrow..." I said to her. I threw out my other Pokemon, Lucario, who started to aid me in setting up the campsite for tonight. I set Eve down beside the nearby tree. We set up the tent in no time, and I gave out the Pokemon food to Lucario, who sat alone while eating it. I brought my simple sandwich over with me while I gave Eve her bowl of food, handing her a fork as well. She ate slowly, savoring each bite, and I quickly ate my sandwich, eating the simple turkey I had gotten yesterday._

_"**Thank you, Will...I'm going to start trying to work on that move first thing in the morning.**" She said to me, finishing her food. I took her bowl, and placed it with the dirty bowls. I then heard Eve yawn. I turned around and picked her up._

_"Come on, let's get you into bed..." I told her. She responded by wrapping her tiny arms around my neck as I took her back into the tent. I laid down on the cot I had set up, and Eve curled up a little on my chest. I pulled up the blanket over us, and fell asleep after a while._

* * *

_"**Hyyyyyyyyeeeeeeaaaaaaahhhhhhh!**" Eve yelled out, crushing the tree we were practicing on._

_"Alright!" I yelled to her, happy that she mastered the move. She floated over to me, smiling and laughing, and hugged me in her Gardevoir body. I picked her up and twirled her, as happy as I could be.  
_

_"**I did it! I finally mastered the move! Now I can use it anywhere!**" She said to me. I smiled, and we both looked each other in the eyes. We slowly inched closer to each other, and closed our eyes...  
_

* * *

"Eve! Use Judgement!" I yelled out, causing Iris to gasp in shock. Eve raised her hands, and I could see the large icicles form around the Druddigon, then close in fast. As soon as the smoke that had formed dissipating, I saw the Druddigon fall. "Yes!" I yelled out.

"How did she do that? Gardevoirs can't learn that move naturally!" Iris asked me, calling back her Pokemon.

"Hard work and determination." I said. Iris then sent out her Aggron, which prompted me to step up the game. "Eve, the verdict's in! Time to sentence!" I shouted out to her. She started up on Judgement again, which hit directly. The Aggron stumbled, then raised his horns, and started charging. "Eve! Use the powers of Light and Darkness!" I yelled, watching her create the Energy Ball and the Shadow Ball, ready to hit the Pokemon.

* * *

After a half hour of battling, Eve finally beat Iris's last Pokemon. "Alright...we did it!" I said to her, hugging her close.

"That was a great battle! I loved seeing your Pokemon fight like that!" Iris said to us. I smiled, then groaned. I fell to the ground, and Eve kneeled beside me.

"**Will? Are you alright?**" Eve asked me.

"Yeah, but I think that kicking that Energy Ball back into the fight must have broken my calf..." I said to her as she pulled me over her shoulder, using her Psychic power to help me stay standing. We hobbled into the Hall of Fame, where I put Eve's Pokeball in the machine to record her data. After this, we shook the hands of Iris and the Elite Four, who had called us a cab due to my leg. We went by all of Unova, backtracking through all the cities until we finally made it back to Aspertia City. When we got there, Eve helped me out of the car, and continued to support me on the walk back to the house. "This place seems so different after all we've been through..." I said to her

"**Yeah...hard to believe it took all that to realize all the beauty of the world...**" She said, helping me hobble past the lookout.

"Yeah...or the beauty in some..." I said, looking at Eve in her orange eyes. She smiled, then kept helping me back to the house. As soon as we got to the corner where I turned to go home, I saw Mom.

"Will...are you okay?..." She asked me.

"Yeah, just hurt my leg a bit...nothing serious..." I said to her.

"**Will, you're a horrible liar and you know it.**" Eve said to the both of us, helping me inside. I got laid down on the couch, and Mom started to roll up my pant leg to see my broken leg. Eve held my hand and sat down beside me, helping me cope when Mom had to shift and set my leg. "**Ssh...it'll be over soon...**" She said to me when I was whimpering.

"There. All done." Mom said, rolling down my pant leg. Eve helped me sit up, and then she helped me into my bed.

"Thank you Eve..." I said to her. She crawled in beside me, and held me close.

"**You're welcome, Will...do you think we could...you know...**" She asked me. I looked to the door, which automatically closed and locked.

"I'd say we could...we just need to keep quiet...and mind my leg..." I said to her. She smiled, then started to take off my jacket. I let her slide it off me, and then I lifted my arms, allowing her to take off my shirt. I reached into my back pants pocket and pulled out the small square packet I always keep. "Safety first." I said, pulling the condom out. Eve undid my belt, and started to slide down my pants and boxers. I slid the latex onto my member, and Eve rubbed him, making him hard. As soon as she did this, she straddled me, and moved part of her dress like strands away, exposing her tiny entrance. She lined up with my member, then slid on him.

"**Ah! Will!**" She said into my mind.

"Eve...your Pussy is so tight..." I said to her. She nodded, then started to ride me. She started moaning nearly immediately, gripping the sheets. I reached up to her and started to rub her horn, which made her moan more.

"**Will...**" She said sensually.

"Eve..." I said back, feeling her girl leaking onto my genitals.

"**Will...I'm...gon...na...**" She started saying before she stopped using her Psychic voice. "Gar...de...VOIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRR!" She nearly screamed out, drenching me in her fluids, which caused me to release my seed hard into the condom. She and I started breathing hard, and she laid down on top of me, her tiny opening serving as a nice hut for him.

"Come on, Eve, you know it isn't safe to leave the thing in you for long..." I told her. She nodded, then backed off me, and pulled it off me.

"**There...now we're good...**" She said to me, then lying beside me. I reached down and pulled the blanket over us, to which enticed Eve to snuggle close to me.

"I love you, Eve..." I told her, rubbing her arm.

"Devoir, Gardevoir..." She said to me. I didn't understand her, but I knew the words that she used to me. I smiled at her, then kissed her, to which she returned.

"Will? What's going on in there?" Mom asked me through the door.

"...shit..." I said.

"...please tell me you used protection..." Mom asked me.

"**...yeah...**" Eve said.

"Alright...just don't get caught outside the house..." Mom said to us. I then could hear her walking away, and closing her door.

"**...Porrim's a cool Mom...**" Eve said to me.

"I know...and starting tomorrow, we focus on trying to find your parents..." I said to her.

"**Thank you, Will...**" She said to me, hugging me close and lying her head on my chest.

"What else can a man do for his love?" I asked her. She smiled, then yawned. "Go to sleep, Kitten..." I said to her.

"**Only if you do, HuggyBear...**" She said to me. I nodded, then closed my eyes as she did, falling asleep with her in my arms.


End file.
